I, Reject
by EvilDragonMuspelheim
Summary: Orihime Inoue was thrust into a new and unknown world. One orphan in particular stood out among the rest. He was shunned and outright hated, and yet he kept a smile on his face. No one should ever be as alone as she had been... First Story
1. Chapter 1

**Orihime**

Inoue wondered if Kurosaki-kun would like it if she brought him some red bean paste with onions and onigiri in a bento box.

Maybe he is out fighting hollows or catching up with Rukia. She was not jealous; she didn't want to be...

It was getting late though and however much Kurosaki-kun might enjoy her cooking, she did not want to walk home in the dark.

A man in a dark cloak with red cloud patterns rounded the corner and stopped directly in the path she intended to walk. He faced her to reveal an orange mask with a swirl pattern circling his right eye. He did not speak, only slowly walking up to her. He wasn't normal, this much she knew.

She summoned her shield and took a step back prepared to shunpo should he get too close.

Chains fell from his cloak and he charged forward with impressive speed.

To her utter surprise, instead of bouncing off her explosive shield, he went through it as if her shield had not been there in the first place.

Shock and fear coursed through her as she backpedaled away from her silent attacker. He reached and took hold of her arm. The last thing she saw was a swirling red eye that burned hotly against the orange mask.

Inoue was in a new place now. Dark and surrounding the area was a seemingly endless square shaped pattern on the floor that was spaced by dark crevices.

The air shifted and she glanced behind herself. He had not given her much time to rest. She turned to face him.

He did not charge at her this time.

He griped his right arm before, in an impressive display of both strength and discipline, he ripped his arm off.

She stared at him pale and wide-eyed. He had not even so much as cried out.

He finally spoke "heal my arm now."

"Why would you tear it off if you were going to ask me that?" Inoue spoke as evenly as she could but her voice cracked near the end.

He did not reply, only gesturing to his arm once more.

"I will only heal your arm if you promise not to attack me again." She grew more confident now that she could negotiate with him.

"I will not attack you again." He was now speaking without a hint of emotions leaking out.

She summoned her shun shun rika and proceeded to heal his arm. Within minutes the new limb was in place and he tested his new arm. He grunted as he swung his newly regenerated limb in a mock punch.

Seemingly satisfied with her work she asked "will you let me go?"

She could hear the smile in his voice "yes, I will indeed."

She awoke in a forest of extremely tall trees. She might have thought herself to be under Hueco Mundo if there hadn't been a distinct lack of sand.

One thing was for certain, the cloaked man had not specified where he would put her.

It was several hours of wandering the forest before Inoue reached the edge of a town. Many people who looked similar to police were walking in different directions and doing various tasks. She waved one done before saying "Hi, I'm a little lost, can you tell me where I am?"

The black haired man paused before saying "You're at the edge of the Uchiha district...if you go straight that way" he gestured "past the police station and out the front gate and keep going forward you will reach the center of Konohagakure."

Village hidden in the leaves? What kind of name was that?

"I can have my son escort you to your home if you wish." The officer looked at her with concern.

"No, no I couldn't ask that of you." She waved her arms back and forth to postulate her words.

"Nonsense, my son is a capable shinobi, he will escort you." His face hard and unreadable. "Itachi!" He yelled within so much as glancing away from Orihime. As fast as a Shinigami he seemingly blinked into existence.

He was as tall as Ichigo and he had black hair and eyes. Stress lines ran from the corner of his eyes, he was also dressed funny as if he was ready for combat.

* * *

 **Itachi**

He turned towards her and silently observed Inoue. He retained an expressionless mask while judging if she was a threat. Nothing was said until his father ordered him to be her escort; he only nodded and motioned her forward.

"Where do you live?" he asked, his voice quite.

"I live in a town called Karakura." She stated, equally quite.

A place he had never heard of then. "I meant what village."

"Ano…. It isn't a village but I live in the country, Japan." He could detect no lie from her voice and yet she claimed to be from another country, perhaps she could tell him something of the world beyond the land of fire.

"You're a long way from home then as I have never head of either place"

She sighed and frowned before asking, "Where are we going?"

"To the Hokage Tower" he kept his tone neutral

"Fire…Shadow?" she asked appearing confused.

How could she not know the shadows? "The Lord Sandiame is the leader of my village as he is the strongest and wisest shinobi."

"Shinobi? Like a ninja?" she blurted as if the concept of ninja were real was unbelievable to her.

"Hn." Was his only reply. Itachi Uchiha did not speak again for the rest of their trip.

* * *

 **Hiruzen**

Danzo was giving him more trouble than usual. It had only been 5 years since the Kyubi had escaped and Danzo solely blamed the Uchiha for it and the death of his wife and Minato. Now the Uchiha have become restless and angry, blatant insubordination was becoming more and more common as the Uchiha Elders strong armed Fugaku into submission.

His Anbu reported disturbing stories of Danzo's inhumane methods to ridding them of their personality. He sighed and wished for his pipe; retirement had been so close…

His secretary came in and placed even more paperwork on his desk and said "Most of these are complaints from citizens and clients." She separated them into three piles "also Uchiha Itachi requests an audience with you over a civilian woman."

"Send him in on your way out." He asked

"Yes sir."

She opened the door and motioned for the two to proceed.

A young woman with orange hair and a strange dress walked silently behind Itachi who bowed and said "Hokage-sama, thank you for seeing us."

* * *

 **Hiruzen**

"Although I know young Itachi I believe I am at a disadvantage as I do not know yours."

She bowed at the waist and replied "Inoue Orihime, Sir"

"And where are you from young lady?"

She did not answer immediately; Itachi stepped up and spoke in her stead "she claims to be from a continent far from here, likely beyond the land of fire."

Hiruzen had never once heard anyone come from across the ocean. He sighed and set his papers to the side. "Itachi, you may go now."

"Grab a seat Inoue-san and start from the beginning."

Her story was ridiculous and full of impossible things and places. However he would give the lady the benefit of doubt as she had offered to heal someone at the hospital to show him her abilities. A Yamanaka would scan her mind later to find discrepancies and discover any hidden objectives.

"…And lastly when I was going home from school; this strange man with an orange mask attacked me."

"Can you try to describe him to me?" his interest was piqued as she was at the end of her tale.

"He had a black cloak with red cloud pattern on it and he had a red eye and a light pasty colored left arm."

Hiruzen's eyes narrowed as he recognized the same description as the person who attacked and killed his wife, Biwako, during the nine tails incident.

"And then what happened?" keeping his voice even was perhaps one of the hardest thing he had ever done.

"I used my shield to stop him from getting to close but he just ran though it like it wasn't even there… And after that he touched me on the shoulder and then I was in a really weird place."

"I asked him why he was doing this and instead he just ripped off his own arm!"

"Do you know why?" he didn't sound particularly sane.

"He just told me to heal his arm and then he let me go…"

* * *

 **AN and Disclaimer aka I own nothing**

 **My first story and something I wanted to try as there is a distinct lack of Orihime fanfiction. Please let me know if you want me to continue or if there is something missing by reviewing or PMing me**


	2. Ripples on the waters surface

**Urahara**

He had sent a message to Ichigo and his friends to gather at his shop and informed the Gotai 13 about the situation. Much thought was put into how he would explain this to Ichigo as it was apparent that he was still distraught over the disappearance of Inoue-san.

A slight sound at the front informed him of his company's arrival. He pulled out his fan and put on an annoying grin.

He contemplated how he would explain to them that the Hõgyoku had been stolen.

* * *

 **Hiruzen**

The Hokage signaled one of his anbu forward. "Have Itachi come to my office tomorrow morning; tell him that I have a mission for him."

The anbu nodded once before disappearing.

"Inoue-san I will have an apartment loaned to you for now and tomorrow we can have a Yamanaka inspect you and then if all goes well we can go visit the hospital." He took a long draw from his pipe. "In the meantime go and make yourself comfortable at your apartment."

She bowed low. "Thank you for your kindness Jii-san!"

Hiruzen nodded in way of reply, too embarrassed to say more.

* * *

 **Danzo**

His eyes spasmed and twitched in pain as the implants shook in their wrappings while he walked. Root shadowed him silently as well as his Aburame and Yamanaka anbu.

The secretary had asked him to wait outside as the Hokage dealt with Itachi and a young civilian he had escorted.

A waste of the young boys obvious talent. Not that it mattered since he would be joining anbu, and by extension root, soon. The Hokage emerged from the office with a young civilian with strange and indecent clothes.  
"I will see you tomorrow, my dear."  
She smiled and said "thank you again." Anbu lizard trailed behind her quietly.  
Danzo raised his eye brow in question.  
"A foreigner looking for refuge," He drawled. "Is something wrong?"  
"No," Danzo paused in thought. "Kakashi Hatake is ready to join anbu."  
Sarutobi sighed and took a long draw from his pipe. "Come in then, there is much to discuss."

* * *

 **Obito**

Obito stood at the top of a steel building overlooking the otherworldly town. Abuzz with activity, the substitute searched for his stolen friend. But it seems that he has already been detected.

"Move and you'll get an arrow to the back of the head." A cold and calculating voice told him.

Obito laughed and stood up. An arrow flew though his left shoulder; the poor boy had made the mistake of getting too close. A splinter of wood knocked the bow away. He quickly backed up but now he was close enough to use Kamui; he never even knew what hit him.

* * *

 **Orochimaru**  
The small jewel gleamed in the darkness. 'Madara' had entrusted him with it after explaining the jewels abilities. The snake had to admit that it was interesting. He would have to obtain more test subjects to test the Hõgyoku's limits.

* * *

 **AN: to my dear readers, I put this question,(in a timeline sense)when does Danzo obtain the sharingan in his arm? Does he get them from the Uchiha massacre or from the 1st and 2nd shinobi war?**

 **A short chapter but I don't have a ton of time to pore into this between School and Work.**


	3. Waves

**Orochimaru**

Orochimaru frowned again as he looked over the new data once again. Any attempt to fuse the hogyoku to a test subject had failed. The masked man had told him it would bend to whatever he wished and yet every attempt to fuse the hogyoku to a subject had resulted in death. If he could succeed, even once, he could simply steal that body and fulfill his lifelong goal of becoming immortal and learning every jutsu all in one. Maybe his test subjects simply were not powerful enough.

"Kabuto, bring Kimimaro and tell him that I can perhaps cure his disease." He rasped

"Of course my lord." The door closed behind him

After a few hours of waiting the door opened once again but this time the bone bloodline user walked through.

"My apologies for the wait, lord Orochimaru."

"I have a mission for you Kimimaro" he could see that he had his attention. Orochimaru handed him the Hogyoku "take this and I want you to hold on to it for a while. I want you to focus all your energies on getting better so that I can have use of you again. Do not lose this." Kimimaro twitched and kneelt.

"This will heal me?"

"Indeed."

* * *

 **Kimimaro**

Unknown even to Orochimaru, he had slit open his own stomach and placed the Hogyoku in his own body in order to keep it safe and sowed himself up with his bones.

Later that same day he reattached his IV and began to meditate and, as asked, he would focus all his energy on getting better.

Day by day he noticed a remarkable difference in his energy levels; he also had an increase in appetite and he began to drink more water because of this.

Lord Orochimaru was very pleased to see those results.

* * *

 **Naruto**

It was stupid. The caretakers were positively stupid. He could run off and nobody would even know, they never even checked on him. Naruto would go to the academy and learn some cool ninja techniques!

Jiji even said his parents were super cool ninja! He carefully placed the pillow dummy in the bed and left through the window.

As he arrived to his destination a bell began to toll. Some of the students were slightly taller than him.

At the gates a bunch of stupid parents picked up their kids lovingly embracing them as they did so. He was too late; everyone was leaving just like they always did. There was an old board fashioned into a swing off to the side where it looked like no one had used it in a long time. Neglected.

Naruto went to it and decided to sit while he thought about what he would do next.

* * *

 **Orihime**

"San-ten Keshun, I Reject!" and a yellow-orange glow enveloped the patient. His burn wounds were rather serious however they were not a problem for someone of her caliber.

Gasps of surprise sounded around her as the wounds disappeared in an impressive show of ability.

As the golden light faded with a job completed the Hokage approached her and asked her what her limits were.

"My limit is in agreement with my will." She explained "unless I give up hope then a patient will never die in my care.

She gave him the best determined look she could.

* * *

 **Hiruzen**

He saw the will of fire and that was enough for him.

* * *

 **Uryuu**

The first thing he noticed was that, wherever he was, it was dark. The darkness was endless, and there was a seemingly endless square shaped blocks evenly spaced by darker crevices. He got up and began looking for an exit. There had to be one somewhere; after all if he could get in then he could get out.

* * *

 **AN: Ok so, Since all of you replied that Danzo had Sharingan from the Massecre, In this AU; Danzo has collected three sharingan by this point.**

 **the first from an Uchiha corpse where he could only recover one eye and was implanted to replace his left (right?) eye.**

 **the second was from a Root Uchiha who had outlived his... usefulness (he destroyed his other eye as he realized what danzo was after)**

 **the last was given to him as an experiment from Orochimaru.**

 **On another note, once I get out of school or have days off i will try to write as much as I can (there is a plan!) but expect short chapters until then.**

 **-EDM**


	4. Mosey Along

Orihime

She rounded the corner past the Hokage Tower and headed towards the apartment with an armful of groceries. As she passed a slight disturbance in reiatsu revealed her stalker. Sandiame had told her someone would be following her and that she could call him 'Suiko.'

Inoue ignored him for the time being so that she could think on how she might get home one day. As Urahara-san could not have known why or how she had disappeared, only knowing that she had. She would receive no help from her friends or soul society; she was on her own. Inoue would have to find the man that brought her here and ask him to take her back to her home town.

Satisfied that she now had a plan she began humming happily when she glanced across a curious picture. Across the lot was what appeared to be a school; a young child sat in a small swing with his head down. Everyone seemed to have already left.

*flashback*

 _Her hands were cold and her cheeks were freezing. She was trying to build the last snow bunny. Waiting for her brother to get home so that she could show him what she had made but in this task she was alone._

 _"What are you making there?"_

Inoue frowned and sighed before putting up her brightest smile and began to make her way to the kid. If nothing else she would make her brother proud.

* * *

Kabuto

The hospital was abuzz with gossip over this strange new woman who had a strange Kekki Genkai who could heal any wound. Perhaps Orochimaru would enjoy hearing about this new person. It was time to 'investigate' her profile and request some 'time off'.

* * *

Shikamaru

He was being tested he was sure, trying to figure out his intelligence and compare it with his fathers'.

He made sure to miss 30 percent of the questions; the minimum passing grade. The Yamanaka with long blonde hair stared at him with a calculating expression as if to pull his intelligence right out of his mind.

He yawned and asked if he could leave.

"Not until you try to the best of your ability." he had said

"How troublesome."

* * *

Danzo

He would do as much as needed to ensure that Konoha was the strongest and stood on top. Whoever he had to kill would be and he would become Hokage though whatever means necessary.

He had awoken the Sharingan to its third level but know he was at a loss as to how to awaken the Mangekyo. He simply did not have anyone close to him.

Perhaps it was time to visit Rain country once more.

* * *

Uryuu

He was too exhausted to continue and there did not seem to be an end in sight. He had to rest; he laid his back against a higher block before his heavy eyes began to shut.

He wondered if he would ever get out. His patience was starting to wear thin.

* * *

Itachi

He had finished a routine mission and before he had even made it through the door his father had accosted him.

"Later tonight you will attend your first meeting with the clan elders. There are many things that you should be privy to as you will be the next clan heir."

"Of course, father."

* * *

 **AN and general Disclaimer - the ball is a-moving now!**

 **Question- is there anything Danzo _wouldn't_ do in the name of the village?! I went and re-watched some of the episodes with him in it only to remember how absolutely ruthless he was.**

 **Also how young was itachi when the war ended?**

 **Did all the Fullbringers have hollow attacks bring their powers to light? or were there other triggers?**

 **PS: let me know if there are any mistakes and I will try to fix them!**

-EDM


	5. The Bow of the Godess

**Naruto**

"What are you doing here?"

Naruto let out a yelp of surprise and looked up to see an angel standing above him. Then he registered her question.

Why? Why was she talking to him at all? His throat clenched up and he found himself asking questions.

"What do you care?"

"You looked lonely. Would you like to play a game?" she smiled slightly.

No one ever _wanted_ to play games with him and he was wary. "What kind of game?" he intoned.

She put a finger to her face in what Naruto would call a thinking pose. "We could play with the swing or even whatever game you would like to play!" she seemed to be very enthusiastic.

"You're not going to make fun of me?"

A look of blank surprise came over her before she replied "Of course not! Why would I?"

He took a stubborn pose now, crossing his arms. "All the other kids do."

"I won't" She ran a hand through his hair. "I promise."

"Where are your parents?" her voice was gentle and she had promised…

"I don't got any." His eyes were watering now.

"What about a brother or sister?" her voice shook a little.

He shook his head. His throat hurt.

Suddenly there were arms wrapped around him. "It's okay."

"C'mon let's get home and I'll make us some food, you must be hungry."

 _Home?_ He dared to ask the impossible. "Are you going to adopt me?"

She paused before replying. "Would you like that?"

He didn't reply only hugging her arm.

She smiled at him and for the first time that he could remember, he felt safe.

* * *

 **Hiruzen**

The papers were endless and unyielding. This was possibly the hardest he had ever fought anything because as soon as the stack got low his secretary would bring more to his utter dismay.

"This stack is from teams led by Chunin for the past week the next two piles will be jonin and jonin-sensei respectively." His secretary turned to leave before she paused and said "Anbu Suiko is also waiting outside for his report when you are ready."

Hiruzen sighed and said "Send him in on your way out then."

He only had to wait a few seconds before the signature flash appeared before him. He bowed in respect.

"Hokage-Sama"

Suiko looked him in the eyes his Sharingan blazed brightly.

* * *

 **Kakashi**

The Memorial Stone held every single person he had ever cared about; his teammates, his mentor, his father, his comrades.

"Happy birthday Rin." He placed the flowers next to countless others in vases and other décor of honor.

As he turned to leave Tora the cat sped down the tree line and in rapid succession three genin and a nin dog ran after it followed lazily by a jonin.

Kakashi sighed and looked up at the sun to determine the time and decided that it was about time he showed up for his meeting with the Hokage.

* * *

 **Hiruzen**

"Yo" the jonin lethargically entered through the window.

"Your two hours late Kakashi." The old Hokage groaned.

"Sorry, an unlucky cat crossed my path and I decided to go the long way around to avoid bad karma."

The Hokage took a long drag before he answered "I need you to stop failing teams like you have been."

Kakashi's eye narrowed before saying "None of them showed even an ounce of teamwork."

"Be that as it may I would like for you to try and see it my way. We are desperate for ninja and it is important that a new generation takes up the mantle. That becomes more difficult the more potential Ninja you fail before they are even able to start."

"Alright… if the genin that are sent my way show even a little teamwork I will pass them and try my hardest to make them successful." Kakashi rubbed his temple in frustration. This was bound to be more trouble than it was worth.

"That is all I ask." The Third grinned.

* * *

 ** _AN: Don't own anything!_**

 ** _Sorry it took so long to get this out. Doing school and work at the same time is literally sucking the life out of me._**

 ** _On another note this fic takes place while Naruto is about 6 years old and six months before the Uchiha massacre… not sure if that was made clear or not._**


	6. Wings spread afar

**Sasuke**

Sasuke bit his lip as he stared at his brother's door trying to decide if he should ask or not. ' _Mother had said to ask…_ '

Before he could knock, the door slid open. His brother stared in slight surprise.

"Sasuke." It was a question.

"Mom said you need to teach me something since you have the day off today." A small white lie and Itachi probably knew it. She had told him to go visit his brother since he would be on a mission again in two days.

"Hmm…" was his immediate response. He looked long and hard, a calculating look dominated his features "Alright."

Success!

"Can we-" he was cut off when Itachi raised a finger to silence him.

"Today I will teach you how to meditate."

The look on his face must have spoken volumes because Itachi continued "I will need my strength for the upcoming mission so I will teach you how to control your emotions and how to grow your Yin Chakra."

"Yin Chakra uses imagination and uses that to make something from nothing, usually in the form of genjutsu or ninjutsu. It will also help you master the ability called Killing Instinct."

Itachi turned around suddenly and Sasuke found his brothers' eyes had turned red with three swirling Tomoe glaring back at him. His body began to sweat and he felt like he should run but was too afraid. He knew now that he was seeing death staring back at him.

The red in his eyes dissipated and was replaced by a cool mask of indifference. His body shook some and he released the breath he had not known he had been holding. "Meditating is a good way to think about your fears and why you fear them."

He felt Itachi's arm hold him steady. "Come Sasuke, there is a tree next to the pond that I think you may like."

Sasuke grumbled but complied.

"I expect you to do this for thirty minutes a day, every day, for the next three weeks."

"Hnnn…"

* * *

 **Hiruzen**

Orihime Inoue shifted uncomfortable under the Seconds' stare.

"My Anbu informed me that you made a friend in Naruto and express a desire to adopt him." He stated this as a question.

"That wasn't my original intention but… I at least had Sora-nii but Naruto doesn't have anyone… I couldn't just leave!"

Sarutobi took a deep breath in and contemplated his decision.

Perhaps Naruto would have less time to prank the villagers if he had things to preoccupy his time.

"Very well. My secretary will find you the appropriate papers."

Her smile was truly something else.

* * *

 **Danzo**

The shadows flickered wildly as the candle light danced. He would need to move quickly if the village was to survive a coup at the hands of the Uchiha. Kakashi's skill and his sharingan would be a most welcome asset to ROOT. Perhaps he should have him or Itachi watch the aggressive clan. They would be put down like rabid dogs if they attempted to take leadership. He was the one that would become Hokage when the time came but first he would rid the village of the Uchiha and the Third. Perhaps even in one fell swoop.

* * *

 **Naruto**

The lights flickered on as he took a long look at the place he would be living for a while. _Home._ It was small and mostly empty, only a small table with a TV at the corner.

He placed the groceries on a small thin counter next to the stove in the kitchen.

"All right!" she clapped her hands together as she said this. "Your room is the one across from the bathroom and my room is at the other end and your futon is in the closet. It isn't much but I hope you like it."

His stomach growled loudly just then. He felt his face heat up and his cheeks were probably red.

"Oh! Dinner will be ready here in a little bit. We're having pickled white rice with peanut butter balls and chicken soaked in bourbon!"

Naruto felt his face go from bright red to what was probably a little pale. He briefly wondered if he would have to start cooking from tomorrow forward.

* * *

 **Orihime**

She was glad she set up her room and a guest room. Orihime had no idea it would come into use so quickly.

At dinner she noticed Naruto picking his way around the vegetables.

"We can pick up the rest of your belongings tomorrow morning if you like!"

"Uhmm…" he looked torn as if he wanted to say something but was too afraid to.

"Is something bothering you?"

Now he fidgeted and began playing with his food. "Can I… May I call you Kaa-san?"

"Hmmm… Nope! You may call me Kaa-chan and nothing less!"

The bright smile she was rewarded with made everything worth it.

* * *

 **AN: still don't own**

 **(Chants over and over) "Must do my schoolwork, must not procrastinate."**

 **PS let me know if you find any mistakes and I will try to be more consistent in updates.**


	7. To bliss

**Orochimaru**

"Kabuto, bring me experiment 297."

Kabuto nodded and left for the holding area and closed the door behind him.

Orochimaru removed his bloodstained gloves. The process to obtaining the perfect body was arduous at the best of times it seemed. Although Kimimaro was looking and appearing healthy, whenever he took a blood sample the results show that his body had not been actually cured. Perhaps it was merely a placebo effect. Either way this 'imposter' Madara had wasted much of his time and he had even given up precious information to obtain the fake artifact. His snakes would show this imposter who was predator and who would be prey.

Kabuto came back carrying a tied up Chunin from Waterfall. Her eyes were wide with terror.

"Hello subject 297. Perhaps you will be the one?" he rasped.

He turned around and walked up to the chair in the middle of the room, his instruments splayed haphazardly across the surrounding walls. Her terrified cries were abruptly cut off as Kabuto gagged her to keep her silent and to stop her from biting off her tongue.

The snake Summoner turned and kicked the corpse off the chair to make room for their new guest. The body landed with a sickening squelch as both blood and brains met the floor.

Kabuto grabbed her by the hair and placed her on the seat.

Orochimaru fished out a new pair of white gloves from his vest.

* * *

 **Kakashi**

Itachi was an enigma. He never spoke out to complain or agree with anything; not even when he showed up for their escort mission two hours late, only nodding his head at his arrival.

They were escorting a noblewoman to rain, a rather pretty woman with hair the color of lavender and dressed in an elegant kimono.

Kakashi was 98% sure she was lying about being a noble. She held a superior type of grace that pointed to dancing or martial arts. He took a peek at her earlier with his sharingan and discovered she had no chakra at all. Even civilains had chakra in the minimalist way. _A clone or something else?_ This was troublesome to quote a certain someone. He was sure Itachi had already noticed this.

They would await a trap and discover who wanted two genius sharingan users and why. They would be ready, Kaskashi the Copy-Nin was not someone to trifle with.

* * *

 **Ishida**

It had been a long while before he realized that the space here was truly endless or repeating. It was dark and challenging to remember how many hours and days had passed by without food or water. Jumping down into the abyss proved to do nothing as he landed in an area that was virtually identical.

The Cloaked Man was nowhere to be seen and nothing had given him any indication th-

A sharp pain erupted at the back of his head. He was out before he even knew who had attacked him.

* * *

 **Yoruichi**

Ishida was gone, missing in the same way that Orihime had on their search to find her. After a week with no leads of any kind the group were becoming dismayed. Was someone picking us off one by one? Were they even alive still.

Ichigo was becoming increasingly disheveled as he wildly and tirelessly searched. The bags under his eyes told stories of their own.

Ichigo had left and returned from Hueco Mundo with three Arrancar as new allies to help search for Orihime when Ishida had disappeared.

Without any information on the enemy they were fighting how were they supposed to find them?

Without anything obvious to go off of they were left at the hands of the science department to discover any clues.

* * *

 **Orihime**

Bright sunshine ran through the door and straight at her holding a piece of paper, paint all over his face and some on his previously white tee-shirt with a huge grin on his face.

"Kaa-chan! Look at what I drew!" He was almost jumping with excitement

A colorful picture of her and Naruto holding hands with the Hokage next to them along with a man in a green vest who was drawn with an abnormally large head and behind them was the head monument that she had yet to learn its name although it reminded her of a similar monument in America.

Before she could answer, a harsh knock came from the door. "NARUTO! I saw you go in there come out and fix the walls on the Hokage tower! I know you did it!"

She walked to the door to find six grown men all covered from head to toe in paint. The one in a green vest in front held up a red box that said ' _return to Naruto Uzumaki if found'_ Orihime noticed a large scar ran across the young mans face.

He looked really angry.

 _ **AN: I obviously don't own anything.**_


	8. Gift, Everlasting

IR8

 **Mayuri Kurotsuchi**

The soft tapping of key continued for a generous amount of time before it was interrupted by his incompetent lieutenant.

"Captain, my-"

He turned in his seat sharply and interrupted.

"Nemu! Did I not specifically instruct that I should not be interrupted during my research?!"

The lieutenant bowed and said "My apologies Captain but Kisuke Urahara is in department 14 and headed this way."

 _How did he get in? I was sure I destroyed and replaced all secret entry ways._

"Nemu, go and stall him as best you can. I don't want him to discover this new energy that I am attempting to harvest-

"Ara, Mayuri-san you seem to be lax in your security these days!" His voice as annoying as could be remembered.

He turned slightly to look atop his chamber that contained his spare energy that was being converted into an earpiece. Green and white and a hat that hid his eyes.

"My, my you were rather quick to get here. I even change the entire layout of the building and yet you still manage to squeeze through the gap in my security." He grit his teeth.

A mischievous grin replaced is smile and he pulled out a fan. "and yet you kept some of the things that I made long ago. Besides, are you sure you changed _everything_?" He replied blithely as though it didn't really matter.

"I'll be sure to toss those things to the curb later then."

"Anyway! I'm just here to enquire on your findings at the site."

His arm twitched towards Ashisogi Jizō. "My findings are none of your concern."

"Ah! I will wait to hear the report you give to Captain-Commander, im sure your findings will be interesting. I'll go and let him know to expect the report. Ta-ta!"

Mayuri exhaled in an angry hiss through clenched teeth as he disappeared in an impressive display of Shunpo. Likely a benefit of befriending the Shihoin princess.

Now he would have to inform the others of his discovery. How annoying.

* * *

 **Itachi**

As soon as he and Kakashi had reached the border of rain the client abruptly disappeared. A trap as they had expected. Six men with piercings dropped into the clearing. When they got home he would look into more wide spread jutsus.

* * *

 **Ichigo**

Ichigo had been meditating before he had been so rudely interrupted. He had been visualizing the spirit ribbons and reached out trying to catch even a sliver of his friends' presence so that he could find and rescue them.

This was ruined when a sandal smashed out his eyes.

"OW! What the hell?!"

Grimmjow Jaggerjacks stood to the side his leg posed for a second strke.

"Why are you just sitting here doing nothing? Aren't your friends in danger?" a look of disdain crossed his face as if he couldn't imagine his rival doing nothing.

"If you've got nothing to do then I want that rematch you owe me. A nice fist to your face should wake you up!"

Grimmjow was right. Without the knowledge of where they are, he should be honing his skills and preparing for this mystery opponent.

"Like an idiot like you could beat me." He would get him all riled up.

"What was that?" his eyes narrowed.

* * *

 **AN: Disclaimer**

 **I put a poll out to ask my viewers what POV's they enjoy or like the most. Tomorrow I will be putting up progress updates on my profile page on chapters so that people may badger me into working on this.**

 **Please let me know what you think. reviews, I've realized, are the lifeblood of an author!**


	9. War brings about beasts

**Itachi**

His clone exploded taking an arm of the one that was summoning more creatures and making the already difficult battle harder. He felt rather than saw his second clone burst into crows as an invisible force (likely the invisible summon) killed his last clone. He tossed two kunai in the direction of their supposed leader, one at his head and one slightly to the left of that, standing near the edge of the clearing with his back to the fighting. The man, without so much as a glance, tilted his head to the right, dodging both.

Somehow they must be sharing vision. It likely had to do with the strange pattern in their eyes. Itachi used Anbu code to inform his comrade.

They seemed to take turns, tagging in and out of the fight in harmony. Each one fought at the level of an A to S rank shinobi as each one appeared to be limiting themselves to one art, which may just be a ploy to get them to lower their guard.

The bald one ran forward to engage him in hand to hand combat. With his sharingan he cast an illusion over him and for one second all six opponents froze allowing Kakashi a killing blow on his opponent.

Itachi was thrown back several meters, breaking his genjutsu. The leader was facing them now evidently deciding that they were now worthy of his time.

He raised his hand to Kakashi now and with no visible force he was pulled in his direction. A log replaced Kakashi as one of the remaining five leapt at him a solid black rod in hand seeking to impale its target.

* * *

 **Nagato**

They had managed to destroy the Naraka path.

How annoying.

He would have to replace it soon. The Asura path leapt to retrieve the body. The less info they had on him the better.

It was time to retreat. He would wait until they found a nearby town and send his newest recruit to get them, Kakashi the Copy-nin and the Uchiha prodigy would be a grand prize indeed.

The Immortal would get his first real test of what being in the Akatski was about with this experience. Hopefully he would show good enough sense to bring them back alive.

* * *

 **Naruto**

"You need to apologize to the Hokage after this and then we will go eat something for dinner."

Naruto paused with the rag in hand. The paint wasn't coming out of his clothes.

"Are you mad at me?" His voice grew small as he asked.

"Mad? No I'm just a little disappointed."

His head fell forward and he felt a tight restriction deep in his chest.

"I mean, you didn't even tell ME about it!"

"Huh?" Naruto looked up to see a sly look on her face.

"We are going to head to the Hokage tower and apologize and then we will come back tomorrow and repaint the tower."

Was this his punishment then?

"Yes, Kaa-chan."

* * *

 **Hiruzen**

Naruto bowed and apologized profusely and even with respect. Perhaps this was the greatest victory he had ever had. Orihime-san stood behind him with a proud smile.

"Naruto and I will repaint the tower as further apology tomorrow."

The old Hokage smiled and said "I am glad that Naruto has found such a dedicated and responsible parent." He puffed a few times on his pipe. "Thank you for the apology Naruto and I look forward to seeing the newly painted tower."

Orihime nodded and turned around gesturing Naruto along tow.

When they left he abruptly realized that he had not told them what colors he wanted it painted in.

Oh well.

"Suiko."

The Uchiha Anbu stepped out of the shadows and replied "Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Tomorrow I want you to go and help them paint the tower and answer any questions they may have."

"Of course Hokage-sama."

* * *

 **AN: I still do not own Naruto or Bleach but if they suddenly decided that they wanted to give them to me I wouldn't complain…..**

 **On a side note I put up a 'stories I would like to make' on my profile so PM me if there is a story you want to see in particular or if you have a challenge for me.**

 **I live for PMs and reviews and I am very happy for each that I get so from now on I will be attaching a 'review answers' and 'thanks' to those that leave nice comments**

 **Good chapter, looking forward to seeing what happens in the next one :)**

Thank you and I hope you like this one too!

 **Guest**

 **I love it, please update soon!**

I have done as you command! (but thank you I really appreciate it)

 **BloodPokemon101**

 **This is nice and everything, but the what the heck is Grimmjow doing here? He seems to have no business being in the story.**

Grimmjow is there mostly to kick Ichigo into shape. in an earlier chapter I specified that Ichigo had gone to Hueco Mundo to look for Orihime and came back with three arrancar as new allies. this also gives Ichigo a free pass into Hueco Mundo.

Hope this helped!

 **Let me know if I made any mistakes and have a good one!**

 **-EDM**


	10. To Worlds End

**Kakashi**

Both of them were severely low on chakra after the battle and would need to recuperate.

They ran as far and fast as they could but were only able to make it partially through the forest of death before Itachi collapsed. A fever was a common enough and telltale sign of chakra exhaustion. He would have to take watch while Itachi recovered.

Kakashi set up multiple traps along the perimeter of the camp. Kakashi didn't dare hunt for food and instead had a delicious meal of a chakra pill and a nutrient bar the taste of charred bark, which might have tasted better if he hadn't been fearful of being spotted.

The traps behind him abruptly went off followed by intense cursing.

* * *

 **Captain-Commander Genryuusai**

This report was probably the most troublesome he had received in the last Millennia. The existence of yet another world in which someone evidently had access to and from said world was the most headache inducing case in years.

He needed some tea.

This made five worlds now. Hueco Mundo, the world of the living, Soul society, the Vally of Screams, and this new world.

"Chōjirō"

"Yes Captain?"

"Bring me Akon from squad twelve. I have questions about this."

"Ah, as it so happens he is actually here to give his report over some of the research his captain found in Hueco Mundo. I shall fetch him immediately."

The Captain Commander nodded and thanked his Lieutenant.

A few minutes later Akon stepped into the room with a short bow he said "Your Lieutenant informed me of –

Alarm bells and the rings of an intruder brought their conversation to a halt

A subordinate shunpo'd in gasping for breath "C-captain! Someone broke into Muken!"

Yamamoto's eyes widened

 _Aizen!_

"Have the closest Captain subdue and arrest the intruder!" his voice thundered out.

Both he and Akon vanished in a flash of Shunpo.

* * *

 **Aizen**

His head was bound and so it was hard to see in what direction the disturbance in the air came from.

"Aizen." A voice intoned to his left

"It seems that I am at a disadvantage as you seem familiar with my name but I do not know yours, Ryoka." His voice was both smooth and chiding.

"My name is of no importance." He breezed past him allowing a look at the man who was brave or foolish enough to enter Muken. A black cloak with red patterned clouds and an orange mask.

"I come seeking an alliance as we can mutually benefit from."

"Oh?" his voice was deceptively calm.

"You would gain your freedom and and you would join Akatski ,my group, as a new member."

"I see." Aizen smiled and released all his reiatsu upon the cloaked man. To his credit the man showed no signs of strain or even a reaction. He walked forward and clasped Aizen's shoulder. His left eye was red and spun in an odd pattern.

"Join me."

A rustle of cloth informed him of his second visitor of the day.

"Maa, Maa I would appreciate it if you would surrender peacefully."

To the masked man's credit again he did not appear startled by the new addition to the conversation, in fact he did not even glance or answer the captain at all and was firmly ignored.

"It seems we have a guest." He prompted him to acknowledge their guest.

"Ignore him. I came for your answer and that alone. He is nothing to someone of our respective power."

Just as he had completed his sentence Shunsui duel blades cut him from differing angles. Both blades passed through him as if he were a ghost. An unusual ability, phasing was an intriguing power. Shunsui backed off as quickly as he came and the masked man continued on uninterrupted, walking calmly to Azien as if he had all the time in the world.

"Well?"

"Very well, I accept."

A hand gripped his shoulder and in a swirl of space they disappeared.

* * *

 **Shusui**

The strange woman followed by an equally strange kid carrying buckets of paint in colors of orange, pink, and red.

The Hokage had just told him to help hadn't he?

* * *

 **AN: I don't not own nothing...**

 **WildWind1855**

 **too small**

please don't say that about my peni -… wait is this not what we were talking about?

I need context if we are going to continue to talk about this!

 **TimDrake's gf**

 **Woah.**

 **Just Woah.**

 **Update soon Kay?**

 **It's addicting.**

Thank you. Hopefully its not like meth or anything cause I can't pump these out too awfully fast. I don't want to be responsible for any…occurrences.

 **On a side note, how do you guys feel about OC's?**


End file.
